The Betrayed - Book one - Chaos Soldiers
by Slain-Dr3am1319
Summary: Basic betrayal story you know the deal. Percy gets betrayed by those who he cares for the most. He runs away with Jason and there on the verge of death no food or water and. Monster attacks everyday. The Chaos finds them and makes them solders the first solders of Chaos. Mainly Percy pov
1. Chapter 1

**not giving up in other sstory but im stuck and I've been reading allot of Chaos strays and I have alot. Of ideas for it. Also if you haven't read my other story plz do **

**I do not own PJo or HoO**

percy pov

I sighed in relief as I entered Camp half blood for the first time in 2 months. It has been a year since the giant war and I asked Athena if I could marry her daughter. Me and Annabeth were really close and since we didnt have to fight anymore wars I thought it would be a good time to do it. But I regretted asking her instead of her dad.

I had to do the 12 labors of Heracles. It took me 2 months and I could only tell Annabeth that I had to do a quest for her mother. But now im back and I get to see my beautiful wise girl again. I ran down the hill and ran intl the big house. "Chrion im back!" I hollered in. "Ah Percy good to see you again," greeted Chrion.

I nodded and told him I was going to my cabin. I walked to my cabin and threw my stuff on my bed. The smell of the sea came back to me and I felt home. I pulled out the ring that I was gluing to give Annabeth. It had a an owl made of diamonds on it. It was a nice grayish silver color with the words in sea green print saying Seaweed brain and wise girl for eternity.

I sighed and I decided to go to the beach before I go see Annabeth because I needed time to think and relax.

As I got to the beach I saw a son of Apollo and some blond making out. I sighed knowing I wouldn't my favorite spot but I i still had the rest of the beach. As I got closer I noticed who the blond was. I stopped dead in my track's. It was Annabeth.

I got closer to them until I was about 5 yards away. "SO THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR SAVING YOUR ASS AND FALLING INTO THAT PIT FOR YOU!?" I scream and the wind starts to pick up. The waves on the beach are getting bigger and the ground starts to shake.

Annabeth looks at me with fear in her eyes. "Yo dude calm down and stop yelling at my girl," said the Apollo boy. "Last time I checked asshole she was my girlfriend," I snarled. He stepped back only to be hit by a huge wave. "Percy I can explain stop," Annabeth cried.

"I was gone for 2 MONTHS SO YOUR MOM WOULD LET ME PROPOSE TO YOU!" I shouted at her. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "You were going to propose," she sobbed. "Was," I growled as I took out the ring and threw it at her feet.

I was hurt, angered x33030303030303030393030, and betrayed. The sea responded to my emotions and a hurricane that would of put Katrina to shame was erupting. A 7.0 earthquake was shaking the ground. Campers came to the sight of it all trying to get whoever responceable to stop. But then they saw what was the cause they stopped dead in there tracks.

Poseidon flashed in and saw what was hopping. "Stupid Athena spawn," he cursed. He put one hand to the ground and another to the sea. But I fought for control of the waves and the ground my anger growing big the second the scene of the betrayal running through my head. To my surprise and much to my fathers displeasure I was winning.

But then I felt light headed and my head started pounding I couldn't feel my legs and my sourondings were darling. I screamed in agony before I passed out.

I woke up in the infirmary. I got up and stormed out pushing Will solace out kg the way. I looked around to see trees on the ground the arena in ruble and the garden soaked in puddles of water. Under the hills there were ponds of water and the Apollo, Athena, and Hera cabin were in rubles.

Did I do this? I began walking towards my cabin pushing Past Jason and Nico. I grabbed my stuff threw it in a bag and headed out for leave. I sprinted towards Thalia's tree and right when I was going to pass towards the shield I heard people yelling," Percy wait!"

I turned back and glared. "Percy your not going by your self im coming with you I found Piper cheating on me about 2 weeks ago and im with you im tired of being here seeing them together everyday," he informed me. I was tooled back by this he wee going tel run out into the mortal world basically die by the on place safe for him.

I nodded and he joined me. "What No! You cant just leave you'll die!,"eexclaimed Frank. "Don't leave your killing your selves," Hazel pleaded. I shook my head. "Percy please don't go im so sorry just don't we can make us work you cant leave me you cant leave the camp," pleaded Annabeth

I glared at her and growled, " Watch me Chase,"

With that me and Jason sprinted into the woods leaving our home behind.

Time skip 2 months.

"Jason this way!" I yelled as I turned a cocornerwe had a tail of monsters at our feet and we were running we couldny take them all by our selves. I turned another corner but this one was a dead end. "Duck," I exclaimed. I summoned the puddles of water to make a shield for me and Jason.

"Put your lighting in it," I ordered. He did as he was told and I made the waster collapse on 30 of the 100 monsters. The all turned into golden dust. Me and Jason looked at eachothers and grinned. "Again?" asked. "Again," . So we did the same thing 3 more times and all the monsters were golden dust at our feet.

The rain soaked my shirt and hair now since I was tired and under fed. I groaned and fell on my knees. We have been on the run for 2 months we had run out of food about 2 weeks ago ans we just ran out of water. Jason did the same and leaned against the dumpster for support.

"Ugh I miss food its hard to use so much power when were already so weak," he complained. I nodded and said," still better than there ".

" I could give you a new life new names new fame," said a voice to my left. I jerked up and saw a man in a black suit with a tie that looked like the galaxy decorated on it. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped in. It was heavy and shaking in my hand. "Im not an enemy im Chaos the creator will you be the first to join my army of betrayed demigods? And no we will not fight against the gods they may be bad rulers but the Titans or Giants would be worss. Do you except?" asked Chaos.

I Capped Riptide and looked at Jason. I took of my tattered camp t shirt and threw it to the ground. Jason did the same. "We Accept," they said at the same time.

**I will update as much as possible and even more when my final 2 chapters are done in my other story so stay awesome guys**

**Slain-dr3am1319 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO or HoO **

**Also review and stay cool **

Nico Pov

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I screamed at Annabeth. She took a step back and it looked like she was going to cry. I dint give 2 shits Percy is gone Jason is gone my cousins are gone. I only have Thalia but she is never around.

I looked at Piper and Annabeth in the eyes and said in a voice that made them take a step back ," Fix this or ill kill you personally ". With that the dumb Apollo kid named Alex said, " Yo emo bitch look what he did". I looked around camp and saw the destruction that Percy caused.

I glared at Alex and he looked uneasy. "No this is what you and this ungratefull blond right here caused," I growled. Annabeth started so cry Alex glared at me Piper stood there with a look of confusion on her face. "By the way you know the gods won't be happy about driving the heroes away. In case you didnt notice WE CANT LIVE OUT THERE," I shouted.

With that the gods flashed in. They looked around and Zeus asked, " What the hell happened here?" . I pointed at the 3 Infront of me punched Alex in the face . I turned around and bowed.

The gods gathered the camp leaders. Giant and Titan war leaders. They were all given immortality. I guess as our reward.

2 months later.

I was working out but since im immortal I just thought hey might as well get ripped. The horn sounded and I walked out of my cabin and grabbed my camp t shirt I stayed here now when I wasn't looking for my cousins. As we were eating the gods flashed in and didnt look happy.

"What is it my lords?"Chrion asked. Poseidon looked like a mess and so did Zeus. Oh no their dead NO THEY CANT BE . "We have grave news we do not know if they our dead but Percy Jackson and Jason Grace have dissapered without a trace. The only thing left is these t shirts,. Zeus said holding up 2 faded and ripped up camp shirts. I dropped my glass.

I got up and walked over to Alex. "You see what you caused,. I growled glaring at Annabeth and Alex while Frank and Leo were doing the same to Piper and some Demeter kid. I acted I grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the dining hall. I punched him and heard and saw blood running out of his nose. I tied pushed him down and made i noticed skeleton animals running around.

I kicked him in the chest before walking ok my cabin I slammed the door shut. I sat dean on one of my beds glaring at the floor. My cousins were dead.

100 years later

Percy pov

"This way kid," I yelled as we ran to the top of a hill. He was panting and him. "Run to that tree overthere you will pass through a barrier that won't let the hell hounds get to you. "

"Will you come with me?" he asked. I shook my head and he looked down. "If they ask who brought you here tell them that it was Alpha ok?" He nodded and started running halfway he turned back and yelled," Thank you Alpha by the say my name is James" with that he turned and ran to the camp.

I turned around and faced about 4 hell hounds. I snapped my fingers and they dissolved into dust. I guess that's what you get for being the 2nd most powerful being in the universe and heir to the thrown

I sighed and looked back at my old him one last time before opening a portal and returing to the void. I walked in and went to Jasoss and I' quarters. I walked in and Jason was making out with Zoe. Before they noticed me I said, " For a former man hater it looks like your a pretty good kisser Star (Zoe's New name) . They separated and they blushed.

I laughed at them and sat down pulling down my hood. "So how did it go?" Electro(Jason) asked. "Saved the kid from his drunk of a mother and by saved I mean killed the mom and got the kid the Camel before the hell hounds could get to him,".

Electro nodded and Star rested her head on his shoulder. "I would say a son of Apollo had curly blond hair and light blue eyes. But could be a son of Zeus, " I stated. "Im just glad we never have to go back to that hell hole," Electro growled.

I nodded after Piper left Jason almost everyone shut him out except for the Stolls the 7 besides Piper Nico and Thalia.

Chaos promised we wouldn't have to go back to the camp. I still went to Earth to save demigods and take them to Camp, Hunters, or sometimes even back to the void. I was a commander of a deadly tack team that just the 5 of us could fight thea war out side of earth. The monsters were a little easier but there were alot more of them than earth which made it a little harder.

My crew was called the Fallen Heroes they were

Me Alpha heir to the throne and Commander adopted son of Chaos best with water and ground combat

Electro adopted son of Chaos general best with air combat and hand to hand combat

Star General formally Zoe Night Shade. Best with long ranged ground combat

Scar formally Luke. Colonel best at hand to hand ground combat

Angel formally Alex (girl) former daughter of Apollo best at long distance combat and medicine. Also my girlfriend...

My crew and me have this thing called The blessing of The creator. Basically we have hoods that cover our faces that cant be pulled down unless we pull it down. It is willies there by us and only us. Also we have diamond hard skin its like bathing in tbr styx but like 3000x the pain but tbutweak sport was inside our skin so we couldn't die.

Our weapons our made of Chaos steel so Riptide looms really bad ass now.

I looked back up from my thinking to see Star and Electro making out again so I got up to leave. I decided to go to the Arena and spare against some robots. I was half way there when I was stopped by Angel.

"Hey Alex," I said greeting her. (She prefers it rather than angel) "Hey Percy," she said. I kissed her and we started walking and talking about our last missions then a loud voice over intercom said," Fallen Heroes to Chaos office report immediately, "

"What do you think this about this time?" I asked. "I dont know another war?" Alex responded. As we walked in we waited for about 3 minutes and the others came in. Chaos faced us ans said," Sons soldiers you will not like what im about to tell you. Gaia is rising along with the giants and the Titans. The gods and demigods won't win without you because she is already awake. So your going back to earth. "

Jason clenched his fist and Star whiskered soemthi g into his ear and he calmed down. "Sir as long as we never for back after this," I said in respective voice. He nodded his head. And said," lets inform the gods shall we. We nodded and walked through the portal Chaos has made for us.

On Olympus.

Thalia pov

"Father if Gaia is already awake then we dont stand a chance. Last time one battle killed half of us," Zeus nodded glumly and everyone err mumbling about how screwed we are. I missed my brother and Percy i wouldn't admit it to anybody i had a crush on him I knew he wssnt dead he wants not in the underworld

Then 6 figures appear and step out and one says , " Maybe we can help?"

REVIEW AND READ


End file.
